


Someone Who Has Her

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post 2x08, Red Kryptonite, angsty and fluffy, mon-el is infected, red-lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: It’s up to Kara to save Mon-El when he’s infected with a lead-based substance with effects similar to that of red kryptonite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I feel like this is an "I'M BACK BITCHES!" moment because it had been so long (for me) since I last wrote a KaraMel one-shot. Honestly, I'm even surprised that enough of me survived my finals to write this. Anyway, this was requested by @karamelforever in Tumblr, and it was such a brilliant request that I hope I made it justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara wanted a drink. Desperately. At least that was what she’d told herself as she strolled into the alien bar. In fact, she only wanted to see her boyfriend, Mon-El. After a day of chasing down a story and then stopping a house fire, she needed him. It had been six months or so since they started dating, yet Kara still wanted to be by his side 24/7 as if they’d just gotten together. Mon-El had a way of…calming her down, making her forget about all of her exhaustion.

Those were her thoughts when she sat down on the bar stool, resting her elbows on the counter. The bar was relatively empty, time being only four p.m., so she could have Mon-El all to herself. He was the only one working along with another new girl bartender anyway.

“Hey, Mr. Bartender,” she called for the Daxamite, a smile playing on his lips. Mon-El stopped wiping the glass in his hand, turning to the sound of the young woman. A huge grin appeared on his face.

“Kara!” he called out, leaving the glass and approaching his girlfriend. “And here I was thinking of stealing you away from work.” There was a hint of mischief in his voice that made Kara smile. She was just about to respond when Mon-El grabbed the nape of her neck, pulling her forward.

Kara was caught off guard as Mon-El kissed her, his lips crushing hers under his super strength. It wasn’t because she wasn’t used to PDA, though; it was because they’d never kissed that _hard_ in public. They usually kept it small and sweet, leaving passion to closed doors and bedrooms.

It was as if Mon-El had forgotten they were in the bar he _worked in_.

Kara felt herself losing in the feelings of the kiss, her heart thumping in her chest and fire blazing through her veins with smallest touch from Mon-El, when she caught herself and pulled herself together. Putting her hands on Mon-El’s chest, she pushed slightly at first.

It didn’t do the trick. Kara even doubted Mon-El had felt it.

“Mon-El,” she whispered as he kissed her again, forcing apart her lips and biting her lower one. She gasped, her body responding by leaning forward before the logical side of her brain managed to take back the reins of her body. She pushed harshly this time, adding her Kryptonian strength to her hands. “Mon-El!” she yelled, opening her eyes and pulling back, putting at least a couple of inches between them. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Mon-El stared at Kara blankly, lifting his brow. “Kissing my girlfriend?” He laughed. “What’s wrong with that?”

“You weren’t _kissing_ me,” Kara hissed, grabbing his arms. “If it continued for a few more seconds, we’d be having sex right here on the counter.” There might’ve been a time Kara would’ve been embarrassed talking about anything related to sex, but thanks to Mon-El she’d gotten over it and realized sex talk was normal and not something weird or to be ashamed of. Still, having sex in a _public_ place definitely wasn’t in her bucket list.

The grin on Mon-El’s face widened. “And what would be wrong with that?” he asked, playing with Kara’s hair. He leaned forward, attempting to kiss Kara all over again.

“Mon-El, stop!” she almost yelled, glaring at the Daxamite. “What is wrong with you?” Narrowing her eyes, she studied Mon-El’s face, looking for any sign of poison or anything that might’ve affected Mon-El’s action. Even for signs of drunkenness. But there were none. Mon-El looked as healthy as ever, and sober as well. It didn’t look like he was on something.

“Nothing is wrong with me. Geez, Kara, just relax a little bit.” He shook his head incredulously, opening his mouth to continue when his colleague interrupted them.

“Hey, Mon-El? Can you take table five?” The corners of said alien’s lips curled down as he shot a glare at the girl.

“I’m busy here, can’t you see?” Mon-El yelled back, his eyes not leaving Kara. Annoyance was visible in them. Kara found herself frowning at her harsh tone.

Okay, really, what was going on?

Before Kara could intervene, the girl was next to Mon-El, though, slamming a notepad on the counter in front of him. Mon-El didn’t even wince.

“I’m also busy, and not with trying to get into someone’s pants, so I would recommend you to get that order if you don’t want things to get ugly.” Kara’s mouth dropped open as Mon-El stared at the notepad in front of him. He turned to the girl slowly, grabbing his arm.

“I said I was busy, right?” he said quietly, getting all up in her personal space. The girl tried to push him away, and then tried to pull back, yet Mon-El’s grip was too strong. It was _alien_.

“You’re hurting me,” the girl whimpered, fear evident in her eyes. Kara waited for Mon-El to let the girl go, step back and even apologize—he wouldn’t hurt anyone deliberately—yet all he did was smile. Kara’s heart sank in her chest.

“Mon-El, let her go!” she said, grabbing his arm over the counter and pulling him away. Mon-El was strong, yes, but Kara’s Kryptonian physiology made her only slightly stronger than the Daxamite, which allowed her to force him to let the bartender go. As the girl scurried away, Kara saw bruises on her arm that indicated with a little bit more strength, Mon-El could break the poor girl’s arm. Anger filled Kara’s blood.

“What was that about?” she growled, holding Mon-El’s arm with her steel grip so that he couldn’t escape. “The girl only asked to do your _job_.”

“She was being annoying,” Mon-El said matter of factly, leaning forward again. He was smirking as he grabbed Kara’s hair again. “Besides, she was interrupting my time with my girlfriend.” Kara felt revolted, for the first time, as Mon-El leaned forward again.

“No,” she stopped him harshly. “Mon-El, you almost broke her arm! Don’t pretend like that was something normal.” Mon-El seemed genuinely surprised by Kara’s outburst as he pulled back and frowned.

“I got rid of her so that we could be alone. I thought you’d be happy.” Kara stared at Mon-El incredulously.

“ _Happy_?” she retorted, her mouth dropping open in surprise. “What you did was _beyond_ wrong, Mon-El. Can’t you see that?” Kara expected Mon-El to feel guilty and ashamed, but all he did was scowl and pull back. Because of the Kryptonian’s surprise, he managed to free his arm.

“Of course, why am I not surprised that the mighty Supergirl is scolding me for doing what I want?” He fumbled with the strap of his apron, and gave up untying it and just tore it off. Kara blinked.

“Mon-El, this isn’t you,” she said desperately, standing up. “You would never do something like that to anyone. I _know_ you, okay? What is goin—“ Her sentence was cut when Mon-El turned to her, his eyes burning with rage.

“Oh, spare me your pity and understanding, Kara. Not everyone has to become a superhero because you’re one. You’ve been trying to change me, make me exactly what you want to be for the last few months, but you know what I am? I’m a Daxamite, and I’ll never change. If you can’t accept that, maybe you should’ve never started dating me in the first place.” With those words, he threw the apron on the counter and trotted to the exit. He stopped midway, turning around to a shocked and hurt Kara. “By the way, that was _exactly_ who I am.”

Kara froze in her seat, not being able to move for long after Mon-El had left. That didn’t have anything to do with Mon-El’s actions, though, or the hurt they left behind. Well, it was partly about them, but mostly it was about the look he had in his eyes right before he whirled around to leave.

His eyes were red, the veins around them visible as if he was bleeding from his eyes. It was so utterly familiar to Kara that it made her blood go icy.

It was exactly how she’d looked when she was poisoned with red kryptonite.

* * *

_We’re too late_ , Kara couldn’t help thinking as she looked around the street. Or more like the destruction around her. Her heart sank in her chest, her grip on the gun in her hand tightening. It took them approximately four hours to locate Mon-El and adapt the red energy beam gun to his physiology. Luckily, they had some of his DNA stored in the DEO, so they could make sure the gun worked.

At least Alex told Kara that it did. She didn’t understand any of the science-y stuff.

“This is…” Kara whispered, not wanting to believe what she was looking it, despite the scene in front of her being extremely normal for someone affected with red kryptonite. She remembered last year how she’d almost killed Cat Grant and attacked her sister, causing a massive destruction in her wake. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out Mon-El’s infection would lead him down the same path.

“A mess? Yeah, I’d agree,” Alex said to the comms in Kara’s ear. All of them decided it would be for the best if Kara was the only one to go to subdue Mon-El. If they sent a DEO team, there was a good chance he’d cause even more destruction.

“You see it?” Kara asked, using her X-ray vision to check ever crook and nook in the street and make sure no one was hurt in the destruction.

“The security cameras are intact.” Closing her eyes, Kara shook her head, reminding herself this wasn’t Mon-El doing all the destruction. It was red-kryptonite-like thingy he was affected with.

“I need to find him before he does something he’ll really regret,” she said, quickening her steps. The memories from her infection still haunted her some nights, she didn’t want Mon-El to go through the same thing.

“He must be around there. Winn said he didn’t see Mon-El leaving.” Kara shook her head as she jumped to the air, flying a few feet above ground to get a better look at the area.

“Mon-El?” she yelled, her eyes searching the rooftops. “Are you here?” There was no answer as she turned her eyes to the park, her eyes skimming the trees. She was glad she had X-ray vision, or else there would be no way to see into the dark trees. “I’m not here to hurt you.” _Well, not entirely_. “But we need to talk. About what happened in the bar.” Kara was glad there was no one around to hear them. DEO had secured the perimeter and wasn’t allowing anyone in, giving the couple some privacy.

“If you’re here to scold me again, don’t even bother.” Mon-El’s voice came from one of the buildings. Kara descended to the ground, looking at the direction of the voice to see Mon-El leaving the building. His clothes was ripped, slightly, as he walked up to her with his hands in his pockets.

“I’m not here to scold you,” Kara said and shook her head, hiding the gun behind her. “I’m here to help you. What happened here?” Mon-El shrugged as he looked at the car thrown into the window of a jewelry store, impaled with two light poles. She grimaced.

“There was a robbery,” he explained. “So I stopped it, and threw the guys into the police station myself. Things got a little out of hand when they tried to shoot me.” _I can see_ , was all Kara could think as she forced a smile. “That was what you wanted, right? For me to be a _hero_?” Spite dripped from Mon-El’s voice as he glared at Kara, keeping the distance between them. _He still trusts me_ , the Kryptonian couldn’t help realizing. He hadn’t taken a defensive stance, he wasn’t backing up, he probably didn’t even think she would hurt him. That was her chance. If she didn’t take it, she doubted she’d have the courage to do it again.

“Yes, that’s what we do,” she croaked, bringing the gun forward. “We’re heroes.” Her fingers were shaking as she shot. His face showed a reflection of shock before the red energy beam hit him in the chest, sending him flying back. Kara winced when he fell down with a thump, despite knowing even a fall like that wouldn’t hurt the Daxamite. She rushed to her boyfriend’s side, cradling him up in her chest, looking at his expression. While sleeping, he didn’t have any contempt or anger in his face. It looked almost peaceful.

“You got him?” Alex asked Kara, taking her out of her thoughts. Kara touched the comms briefly.

“Yeah, I got him. I’m bringing him,” she whispered, lifting Mon-El up. As she flew to the air in the direction of the DEO, she prayed that the gun worked.

* * *

Kara found herself watching Mon-El’s figure lying on the hospital bed hours after she knocked him out. She was trying to hide how nervous she was, yet to a detailed observer her worry would be crystal clear. She was nibbling her lower lip, her arms were crossed on her chest, her back was taut and shoulders strained. There were purple circles under her eyes indicating her exhaustion after the absolutely long day.

That wasn’t it, though. There was also a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, threatening to eat her away every time she remembered how Mon-El looked at her before she hit him with the gun. There was pain in his eyes: pain of _betrayal_. No matter how many times she tried, she just couldn’t forget it.

“Supergirl?” The Kryptonian slipped away from her thoughts when her sister called her. She looked over the shoulder, seeing Alex at the entrance of the med bay. She was looking at Kara with worry etched into her expression. “Why don’t you rest? You’ve been standing here for an awfully long time.” Kara shook her head.

“I can’t sit,” she said, eyeing the chair next to her. She’d actually tried sitting down, but she was too restless for that. “I just… Not until he wakes up.”

“Supergirl…” Alex insisted.

“Don’t Supergirl me!” Kara snapped at Alex, her head whirling around. Immediately she felt guilty when she saw Alex wince. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. I’m just…worried.” She took a deep breath. “What if it didn’t work, Alex?”

“It worked, don’t worry about it. We checked for radiation in his body, there was none.” Kara nodded, even though Alex’s reassurance hadn’t helped with her worry at all. Deep down, she knew her worry wasn’t just about the red kryptonite/lead thing, it was more about what Mon-El’s reaction would be when he realized what he’d done. That was the thing that scared her the most. “But you’re not really worried about that, are you?” Kara snorted. Of course Alex would be able to see right through her .She was never good at hiding anything from her sister.

“I’m worried about his reaction to the whole thing. You remember how I was when the effects passed.” Alex puffed out her breath.

“Yeah. You’d taken it pretty hard.” Kara could only nod, not wanting to remember those times. “But we managed to stop Mon-El way earlier than you. He hadn’t done really extreme things.”

“He almost broke his colleague’s arm, and almost beat the two robbers to death. I’ve seen their photos. It wasn’t pretty.” Neither of them mentioned what Kara had done, but the unsaid words hung in air between them. “Maybe his actions weren’t as bad as mine, but I know it’ll be hard on him. He was trying so hard to be a hero, and now this…”

“He’ll get over it,” Alex said confidently, patting Kara on the back. “He has you, right?” Kara could only nod, opening her mouth to say something when she saw Mon-El move. His hand closed into a fist and opened.

The Kryptonian immediately rushed to her boyfriend’s side, grabbing his hand. “Mon-El?” she said, looking at his face. His eyes were blinking, as if trying to adjust the brightness of the room. He straightened up slowly, as if in a daze.

He didn’t say anything as he stared at one spot on the wall. The silence stretched long enough for Kara to freak out even more than she already was. “Are you okay?” she found herself asking. Mon-El’s eyes turned to her slowly. They were wide, too wide, and fearful. At first Kara thought the Daxamite was afraid of her, but then she realized it wasn’t about that at all.

He remembered. He was afraid of his _memories_.

Mon-El pushed Kara away absentmindedly as he threw away the blanket and stood up. He was looking at his hands. Kara realized they were shaking badly when she walked up to his side, afraid to scare him off. “Mon-El?” she said again, as gently as possible, wanting to reach to his hand. Mon-El looked up at her, and once again that day his expression rooted Kara to the ground. This time, it wasn’t because of the red kryptonite, though.

There were tears in his eyes. Kara couldn’t help being shocked, because although she knew Mon-El for more than a year now, she’d never seen him cry. And he was _crying_ now. It was so heartbreaking that she didn’t know what to think, let alone try and comfort him.

“Kara, I…” he whispered, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean…” That was all he could say before his hands dropped to his sides, and he rushed out of the room. After snapping out of her stupor, Kara made a move to follow him, her heart pounding. She couldn’t let him go. She had to be there for him. She had to hug him, comfort him, tell him nothing he did was his fault, and make sure he was okay. And she would’ve done that if her sister hadn’t stopped her.

“Let me go, Alex,” Kara pleaded, looking back at her sister. “I have to be there for him.” Understanding had filled Alex’s eyes as she put her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“I know. But give him some space to deal with it himself. He’ll need it. Trust me.” Kara wasn’t so sure about that, but Mon-El was long gone and there was no way to follow him. All she could do was nod and agree with her sister.

However, as soon as Alex left, Kara promised herself that before she went home for the night, she’d go to Mon-El’s place and make sure he was okay. She owed him that, at least.

* * *

Kara’s heart was slamming against her ribs as she knocked on the door of Mon-El’s house lightly, praying to whatever being was up there for him to answer. Despite deciding to give him some space to deal with his issues, she really needed to talk to him. She’d been worried sick ever since he stormed out of DEO, not fast enough to hide his tears though.

The worst part wasn’t his crying, though. It was that Kara knew exactly what it felt like. Kara had no idea how Cadmus developed a similar poison to Mon-El, and she would definitely find it out, but first she needed to take care of her boyfriend. The last thing Mon-El needed was to be alone right now, and Kara was hoping he was ready to talk after three hours or having space.

No one answered the door for the first couple of seconds. Kara knocked again, this time more strongly. “Mon-El?” she yelled inside, knowing the Daxamite would be able to hear her. “I know you can hear me. Can you please open the door?” She listened in, only to hear slight sniffling sound and the rustling of some tissues. There were no footsteps. Her heart cracked. “Look, I know that you feel horrible right now—even that’s probably an understatement—but let me help you. As your girlfriend. Please?” Another couple of seconds passed as silence stretched and stretched, enough for Kara to consider giving up waiting for him to come to the door and just knock it down herself. She had just wrapped her hand around the door handle when she heard footsteps. Her heart leaped in her chest as she heard the lock click, and then the door was open. Mon-El only had half-opened it, though, just showing his head from the crack.

“I don’t need your help,” he said gruffly. His voice said otherwise. The Daxamite looked disheveled; his hair looked like a messy bird nest, his eyes gleaming with undescended tears with huge, red bags under them showing that those weren’t his first tears. His t-shirt was crumpled up and messy, his face pale, devoid of all of his usual fun and mischief.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, pushing the door using her super strength to enter the house. “Because it really doesn’t seem like it.” She strolled in, closing her ears to Mon-El’s objections before he closed the door behind them, sighing.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Mon-El said emotionlessly, staring at Kara with his arms crossed on his chest. “I told you, I just need to be alone.” The Kryptonian’s face softened with Mon-El’s words, turning around to face him. She bit her lip.

“No,” she whispered gently, stepping forward. “You don’t need to be alone. You need to talk, Mon-El.” She took a deep breath. “Look, I know what happened was—“

“Stop,” Mon-El suddenly interrupted, lifting his hand. “Just… _stop_.” Staring at Kara, he laughed, but there was nothing humorous about it.

“Mon-El, I’m just—“

“Don’t try to make me feel better!” he yelled, spreading his arms. Kara stood there with her mouth dropped open, not knowing what to do. “I don’t deserve to feel better.” The Kryptonian shook her head with her boyfriend’s words, stepping forward.

“I’m not trying to make you feel better. I’m trying to make you see there’s nothing to feel bad about.” She reached forward, hoping the hold Mon-El’s hand, but he pulled back harshly. He was looking at Kara incredulously.

“There’s _nothing to feel bad about_? Are you kidding me?” Kara opened her mouth but no words came out. “Kara, I hurt people. That… That bartender in the alien bar, I almost broke her arm. You saw it. And the robbers? They were almost dead. I threw a car on them. I beat them to death, almost. You… You can’t tell me there’s nothing wrong about that.” Mon-El’s voice started to crack by the end, tears glistening in his eyes. His hands were shaking.

“It wasn’t you, Mon-El,” Kara said, stepping forward again. “It was the lead poison Cadmus developed. You weren’t in control of your actions.” Pressing his lips together, Mon-El shook his head.

“I should’ve been. I should’ve been able to fight it.” His lips were quivering, as if he was holding on too hard to keep himself from falling apart. “I don’t… I don’t know how I did all that.” He covered his mouth with his hand and turned away from Kara.

The Kryptonian felt her heart shatter inside. Mon-El was taking it way harsher than she’d imagined. Yes, she’d been in the same situation less than a year ago, but what she did was way worse than what Mon-El did. At least he hadn’t attacked his friends.

“It’s okay, Mon-El,” she found herself whispering, grabbing the boy’s hand before he could object. Squeezing his hand, she walked in front of him to face him fully. “It’s okay that you couldn’t fight it. You were _infected_. And…” Blinking her tears away, she cupped Mon-El’s cheeks, forcing him to look up at her. There was a sheen of vulnerability in his eyes as he looked at his girlfriend, holding back his tears with all he had. “It’s okay to cry when you’re sad. You don’t have to try to be strong all the time.” Mon-El stared at Kara for a long time without saying anything.

“I felt it all, Kara,” he said finally. “The…Rage, despair, hate, I felt it _all_. Everything I tried to get rid of, I tried to keep hidden came out. Even if… Even if I was infected, if I hadn’t felt any of that nothing would happen. It is my fault.” Tears were running down his cheeks as if he couldn’t control them anymore. Smiling sadly, Kara shook her head.

“Nobody is perfect, Mon-El.”

“But you are,” he insisted. “You’d have _never_ done anything close to what I did.” The desperation in Mon-El’s voice broke Kara’s heart so badly she thought she couldn’t breathe for a while. Like all the oxygen in the air wasn’t enough for her. She always knew Mon-El thought highly of her, but not this much. She couldn’t see how he thought he wasn’t…worthy of her.

“I did,” she confessed, her voice quiet as a whisper. Her fingers curled up on Mon-El’s t-shirt, crushing the fabric in her fist. “How do you think I immediately understood what was going on with you?” Mon-El seemed confused, staring at Kara and waiting for an explanation. Sighing, she grabbed his hand and led him to the couch in the middle of the living room. They sat side by side, Mon-El immediately grabbing Kara’s hand and holding it in his as if he was afraid she’d disappear if he let go. She smiled despite her tears.

“Last year, I was affected with a similar substance as you’ve been. It had exactly the same effects on me: it lowered my inhibitions, they said. Basically, I did everything that came to my mind, right or wrong, and didn’t care about the consequences.” Taking a deep breath, I shook my head. “It had gone on for a couple of days for me, so it was worse than it must have been for you, because… Well, you did attack people, I won’t deny that, but you didn’t attack your _friends_.” She was struggling with the words as she stared at her hands. “I attacked my former boss and…and Alex.” Mon-El gasped, shock flickering in his eyes.

“Kara…” he could only whisper before Kara lifted her head and continued.

“So yeah, I know how it feels. And I don’t blame you.” She decided it would be a good idea to mention she still hadn’t forgiven herself for the whole situation.

Mon-El didn’t say anything for a while, enough to worry Kara. She glanced at the Daxamite, seeing fresh tears filling his eyes. He shook his head.

“I just don’t know how to make it right.” Threading her fingers through his, Kara smiled at her boyfriend. She reached for his cheek to wipe away his tears and push his damp hair back.

“You’ll figure out a way. And you’re not alone anyway, you have me, right?” she repeated the words Alex had spoken to her earlier. She flashed him a smile, waiting for him to smile back at her. After a couple of agonizing seconds, one corner of his lip tipped up. He nodded.

“Yeah. I have you.” 


End file.
